Rebeldes
by Sango-chan95
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto siempre ha sido una estudiante normal. Shaoran, el lider de los rebeldes. ¿Como se conocen estos dos personajes? ¿Que harán entonces? ¿Personas tan diferentes pueden llevarse bien?
1. Capitulo 1

Les presento a todos mi nuevo fic. También es con los personajes de CCS y, una vez mas, aquí tampoco habrá magia, perdonen las molestias.

Por último, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que el título de este fic lo saqué de un libro con el mismo nombre, lo recomiendo a todos aquellos a los que les guste la lectura.

Rebeldes

Capítulo 1.

¿Qué harás hoy?

No lo se…, aún no lo he pensado.

¿Te parece bien que hagamos los deberes juntas?

Claro, Tomoyo, podemos ir a mi casa.

Entonces iré a cambiarme, ahora mismo te alcanzo. Hasta luego, Sakura.

¡Adiós!

Dos chicas salían de la escuela de secundaria y quedaban para hacer juntas los dichosos deberes que las esperaban impacientes dentro de las maletas.

Sakura caminó decidida hasta su casa, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo por la calle, no se encontraba demasiado segura. Mientras la chica pensaba y pasaba distraída por la carretera, un coche se acercaba a gran velocidad sin haberla visto. La chica, al reaccionar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse paralizada por el pánico que aquella situación le provocaba, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar el impacto esperando que no fuera grave. En el último momento, la chica cayó al suelo, no se había hecho daño y no sabía porque. La gente se paraba formando un circulo alrededor de la calle.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz a la que ella no conocía.

Si… -dijo la chica incorporándose -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ese pobre chico te ha salvado de una buena… -el hombre señaló el lugar del impacto donde el coche había logrado frenar, pero aún así no había podido evitar atropellar a un chico de pelo azul noche que intentaba levantarse.

¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida y corrió hacia su salvador -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro… Como siempre… -dijo el chico respirando con dificultad.

Creo que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.

No te preocupes… Estoy bien…

En ese momento, tras el esfuerzo enorme que había hecho por levantarse y poder hablar, el chico se desmayó. Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Alguien puede llamar a una ambulancia? –preguntó desesperada sujetando al chico.

Tranquila, muchacha, ya hemos llamado, viene de camino.

Muchas gracias, señor.

Ahora será mejor que no lo muevas.

Pasaron varios minutos, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar que todo saldría bien.

No puede salir mal… Seguro que no… Ya verás como todo se arregla… Aquí hay buenos médicos… Pobre chico… Fue por mi culpa… Es demasiado joven para acabar mal… Por ser tan despistada él lo pagó… pensaba la chica inquieta.

La ambulancia llegó enseguida y se encargaron de coger al chico y tumbarlo sobre la camilla donde sería atendido.

¿Hay algún familiar del joven? –preguntó en voz alta una de las enfermeras.

Creo que no… Pero me gustaría acompañarlo…

¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

Lo atropellaron por mi culpa… -dijo Sakura empezando a llorar inevitablemente.

Está bien. Sube.

La chica siguió las indicaciones de las dos enfermeras y subió a la ambulancia. Durante todo el trayecto lo único que vio y oyó fue como las enfermeras atendían al joven de pelo azulado.

Bueno… Está algo grave… Tendremos que operarlo enseguida –dijo la enfermera de pelo rubio que estaba más cerca de Sakura -. Tom, ¿has avisado al hospital?

Sí, ya lo saben –respondió el conductor con una voz aguda que denotaba aburrimiento.

Perfecto, estamos llegando. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? –preguntó la otra enfermera de pelo oscuro dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Soy… Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Quédate en la sala de espera, cuando termine la operación te avisaremos. Apunta, Aki.

Preparado.

Tras llegar al hospital, las dos enfermeras se pusieron en marcha y llevaron al chico a través de los pasillos. Sakura se dirigió a recepción, donde una mujer de aspecto maternal la esperaba.

Hola. Soy…

¿Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó la mujer leyendo una especie de informe.

Si…

Espera en la sala 3.

Pero…

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Que pases un bien día, querida. ¡El siguiente!

Un hombre de unos 40 años pasó junto a ella y se colocó frente a la mujer de recepción.

Vaya… Menuda forma de trabajar… -pensó Sakura.

La chica pasó por el pasillo que comunicaba las salas de espera y entró en la número 3. Una chica se largo cabello y ojos azules le sonreía desde una silla cercana. Eso le hizo recordar a su amiga Tomoyo…

¡Tomoyo! –exclamó la chica escandalizada. No le había dicho a su amiga lo que había pasado y seguramente ella no sabría nada. Salió del hospital para poder obtener línea y poder llamar desde su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número y esperó a que la chica contestara la llamada.

¿Sakura? –contestó una voz al otro lado del telefóno.

Si, soy yo. Perdona Tomoyo. Es que tuve un accidente… Bueno, yo no, la persona que quiso salvarme.

¿Sí? ¿Y tu como estás? ¿Qué pasó?

Tranquila… A mi no me pasó nada, pero al chico que me salvó lo están operando… No creo que sea muy grave pero quiero quedarme aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

He hablado con la doctora que lleva el caso y me ha dicho que no han conseguido localizar a su familia, así que esta noche puedo quedarme aquí.

¿Mañana irás a clase?

Creo que sí. Si no puedo ir informas al profesor, ¿ok?

Ok, amiga, te cuidas.

Adiós.

Chao Sakura.

Ambas chicas colgaron sus teléfonos. Sakura entró de nuevo en el hospital y se sentó en una silla y esperó. Cada vez la sala se vacía y se llenaba, la gente salía, venía. Las enfermeras corrían por los pasillos con las camillas.

¿Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó una voz. La chica levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Aki, la enfermera rubia que había atendido a su salvador.

Sí… Soy yo…

La operación ha ido estupendamente, han subido a tu compañero a una habitación. Como te dije antes podrás quedarte a pasar la noche aquí. Es una responsabilidad muy grande, así que quédate pendiente.

Sí, no se preocupe.

Ahora ve a recepción y pregunta el número de habitación.

Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda prestada –dijo la chica. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia recepción donde aquella mujer ya la esperaba.

¿Kinomoto?

Sí –asintió Sakura.

Habitación 305. Tercer piso a la derecha.

¿Cómo puedo subir?

Utilizando el ascensor o la escalera –dijo la mujer señalando un hueco lejano al final del pasillo.

Gracias.

Tras esperar a que bajara el ascensor, Sakura siguió las instrucciones de la recepcionista. Subió hasta el tercer piso y giró a la derecha. Las habitaciones estaban numeradas, así que no le costó mucho pasar delante de las cinco puertas anteriores antes de llegar a una completamente igual de lisa, de color blanco. Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente. Enseguida comprobó que eran habitaciones individuales, así que el joven no tendría que compartir habitación. Miró a su alrededor. El chico dormía y respiraba con tranquilidad, un par de máquinas, colocadas a ambos lados de la cama, producían un pequeño ruido continuamente en señal de funcionamiento. La ventana, por la que en ese momento podía observarse la puesta de sol, estaba cerrada, y debajo, había un sofá para dos personas.

Aquí podré dormir… -pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la cama del chico -. Es muy guapo… Creo que ya lo había visto antes… Pero no logro recordar donde fue que lo vi…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se abrió. Una enfermera joven, de unos 20 años y pelirroja llevaba una bandeja en sus manos.

Vaya… ¿Aún no se ha despertado? Bueno, es posible que no despierte y duerma toda la noche o que despierte cuando se le pase el efecto de la anestesia –dijo la enfermera a Sakura -. Le dejaré aquí la comida por si tiene hambre cuando despierte. Por favor, si empeora avisa enseguida a un médico o llama al centro de enfermeras –señaló un pequeño botón violeta en un teléfono colgado de la pared. Dejó la bandeja de comida en una mesita y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, salió de la habitación.

Sakura dio una vuelta por la habitación y descubrió un montón de revistas colocadas en un rincón. Para pasar el rato, decidió coger una y empezar a leer, así que se sentó en el sofá. Cerca de las 9 de la noche, bajó a la cafetería y se tomó una taza de café y algunas galletas. Serían cerca de las 21:30 cuando subió y encontró al chico comiendo.

Hola –la saludó el chico.

Ho… Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te apetece algo?

Tranquila, estoy bien –respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Perfecto… Eh… Pasaré la noche aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Y tú?

Sakura Kinomoto. No han podido localizar a tu familia. Bajaré ahora para decirles tu nombre y que los puedan llamar.

No. No, por favor. No quiero que ellos vengan. Mejor avisen a mi amigo Li…

Bueno… Ahora vengo.

Si… ¿Entonces la salvaste?

Exacto. Por suerte no fue un golpe duro y… ¡Ah! Hola, Sakura. Buenos días.

La chica acababa de despertarse. Había pasado toda la noche tumbada en el sofá y, al abrir los ojos. Eriol estaba despierto, hablando con otro chico de pelo marrón y ojos de igual color.

Hola… -dijo la chica tímidamente.

Bueno, los presento. Sakura, éste es mi amigo Li.

Mucho gusto –respondió la chica.

Igualmente –dijo el chico con indiferencia absoluta.

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran Li.

Sakura le tendió una mano que Li rechazó.

Cuídate, colega, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos sin ti. Nos vemos.

Hasta pronto.

Shaoran Li salió de la habitación ignorando de nuevo a Sakura y a la enfermera pelirroja que entraba.

¿Quién era? ¿Un familiar?

Podría considerarse así, es un buen amigo.

Bueno, ¿Cómo sigue el señor Hiragizawa? –preguntó la enfermera dirigiéndose a la chica.

Pues… Creo que bien.

¿Bien? ¡Estoy perfectamente! Puedo salir de aquí hoy mismo.

Lo siento, señor Hiragizawa pero no creo que eso sea posible… De todas formas la doctora pasará pronto para ver como sigues. Aquí te dejo el desayuno. Por cierto, Sakura, ¿hoy no vas a la escuela?

¿A la escuela? –preguntó ella -. ¿Qué hora és?

Faltan cinco minutos para las 9.

¿¿¿Qué? ¡Llego tarde! Gracias Hiromi. Hasta luego, Eriol. ¡Me pasaré a verte luego!

Y sin mas que decir, la chica cogió su maleta y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. En la puerta la esperaba su amiga Tomoyo.

¡Sakura! –la saludó -. ¿Cómo estas?

¡Ahora no hay tiempo! ¡Corre! ¡Llegamos tarde! –Sakura cogió a Tomoyo y, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, la cogió de la mano y corrieron juntas hasta la puerta del aula entrando justo delante del profesor. Se mezclaron entre la multitud de estudiantes que preparaban sus materiales y nadie notó aquel pequeño incidente.

Pasaron la clase de lengua sin nada interesante que comentar excepto el pequeño insecto que tuvo distraída a Sakura durante varios minutos. La clase de educación física, en el gimnasio, donde hicieron varios ejercicios, un partido de fútbol y una carrera de relevos.

¿Cómo puede ser que después de una clase de gimnasia tengamos matemáticas? –preguntó la chica molesta.

No lo se, Sakura… Creo que el horario está algo confuso este año…

¡Si! ¡Tendríamos que hablar con el director!

Sakura no exageres.

Pero Sakura ya no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada observando el pasillo, bueno, exactamente el final del pasillo donde un grupo de chicos hablaban animadamente.

Li…

¿Qué dices, Sakura?

Ése chico es Shaoran Li. Es amigo de Eriol, lo he visto esta mañana en el hospital… Seguro que Eriol también está en esta escuela… Por eso pensaba que lo había visto antes, seguramente me lo habré cruzado en algún pasillo…

Vaya… Pues es bien lindo. ¿Qué te parece si te acercas a él? ¡Podría tomar una foto! –dijo Tomoyo sacando su cámara.

No digas tonterías. Oye, ¿de donde sacaste ese trasto?

Jojojo. Este "trasto" siempre va conmigo.

Si, claro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios de la autora:

Hi! Bueno, como ya dije antes, este es mi nuevo fic (el segundo).

Espero que esté un poco mejor que el primero que hice (_Amor entre príncipes_).

Pronto subiré el siguiente, cap. No he querido publicar el nuevo fic hasta terminar por completo el primero, asi que aquí lo tienen.


	2. Capitulo 2

Les presento a todos mi nuevo fic. También es con los personajes de CCS y, una vez mas, aquí tampoco habrá magia, perdonen las molestias.

Por último, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que el título de este fic lo saqué de un libro con el mismo nombre, lo recomiendo a todos aquellos a los que les guste la lectura.

**(Como habrán podido observar, tanto en este capítulo como en el anterior, no consigo que los guiones aparezcan al principio de la frase... No se si será un fallo mio, perdonen las molestias y tengan paciencia... Gracias)**

* * *

Rebeldes

Capítulo 2.

¡Ya estoy en casa! –anunció una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Hola, Sakura.

Hola, papá. ¿Dónde está Touya?

Aún no ha llegado. Oye¿cómo sigue ese amigo tuyo?

Está mejor, sigue algo débil pero los médicos dicen que se recuperará pronto. Por cierto, hoy he descubierto que Eriol va al mismo instituto que yo y… ¿Papá? Papá¿me escuchas?

¿Eh¡Ah, si! Es que estaba escuchando esta noticia justo cuando llegaste.

¿Si¿Y de que habla?

Pues bueno, resulta que hoy se cumple un mes de la desaparición del hijo menor de los Li. Debe ser un chico listo, cuenta con que la familía Li es una de las más ricas, vinieron aquí de vacaciones y tuvieron que volver sin el chico.

¿Has dicho Li¿Ese es un apellido normal?

Pues no lo sé, Sakura¿te pasa algo?

No, no es nada, de todas formas iré a ver a Eriol.

La chica tomó un taxi en la parada que quedaba dos manzanas a la izquierda y le indicó la dirección del hospital al conductor, un hombre de unos 45 años que escuchaba la radio mientras Sakura pensaba en sus cosas.

Es imposible… Formando parte de una familia tan rica no puede estar aquí… Me gustaría saber la verdad, de donde vienen este grupo de amigos… ¿Por qué Eriol no quiso llamar a su familia? Todo esto es muy misterioso, me gustaría saber la verdad, pero sería mal educado por mi parte preguntar tantas cosas a un chico que acabo de conocer…

Señorita, hemos llegado.

Oh, gracias –la chica pagó al taxista y salió del coche para aparecer ante las puertas cristalinas del hospital.

¿Otra noche en el hospital? –preguntó una chica vestida con una bata blanca y sujetando un montón de informes sobre un portapapeles.

Hola, Aki. Si, creo que me quedaré de nuevo.

Este paciente se recupera muy rápido, seguramente saldrá en un par de días.

Gracias, con tu permiso subiré a verlo –dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y retirándose hacia las escaleras en una parte del edificio.

Esta vez no tuvo que preguntar a nadie, conocía el camino perfectamente, tercer piso…, a la derecha, por el primer pasillo de la derecha…, una…, dos…, tres…, cuatro…, justo, 305. La joven miró la misma puerta por la que había entrado tan asustada el día anterior. Ésta vez la abrió sin miedo, esperando que el chico estuviera despierto. Y, efectivamente, allí estaba, junto a Li y una chica de pelo negro y largo.

Buenas tardes, Sakura –saludó Eriol al verla entrar -. Bueno, a Li ya lo conoces, ella es su prima, Meiling Li.

Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

Igualmente –respondió la chica sin siquiera moverse del lugar donde estaba.

Nosotros mejor nos vamos¿verdad?

Sí, será mejor. No tardes en salir, Eriol, todos te esperamos.

Tranquila, Meiling, estaré fuera de aquí enseguida.

Ambos primos salieron de la habitación, el chico primero, seguida de la chica de ojos color rubí que cerró la puerta tras ella mientras miraba de nuevo a Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

No te preocupes por ellos, la chica desconfía al principio, en cambio… mi amigo Li siempre es desconfiado. Espero que al menos se comporte.

No he tenido ningún problema con ellos… Oye, perdona la pregunta pero… ¿tú vas a mi mismo instituto?

Así es, creo haberte visto en algún cambio de clase.

Y… Ellos… ¿Tus amigos pertenecen a esa familia tan rica?

Bueno, supongo que no será malo reconocerlo, así es, Shaoran es el hijo menor de Ieran Li.

Vaya… Y… ¿Por qué teniendo tanto dinero ha venido a vivir a este barrio?

Él no quiere heredar la fortuna de su familia. Solo quiere una vida como la de cualquier otro adolescente.

Oh… Es algo frío¿cierto?

Sí, siempre ha sido así, supongo que desde la muerte de su padre. Además, todo el mundo que se le acerca es, o bien por su físico o por su enorme fortuna.

¿Por eso desconfía de la gente?

Exacto, además, su madre tiene un nuevo novio. Shaoran cree que solo la quiere por el dinero, por eso, en parte, también ha decidido separarse de la familia, no quiere que nadie ocupe el lugar de su padre, y mucho menos, por dinero.

¿Con vosotros tiene confianza?

Sólo con los de nuestra banda, su prima, Meiling, es la chica que tiene más cerca, a ella le confía todo pues sabe que jamás lo traicionaría.

Vaya… Una banda… He sentido algo de ustedes… De sus peleas callejeras…

Si… La verdad es que no tenemos otra forma de tratar con los del pueblo vecino.

¿Sólo con violencia?

Ajá, solo con violencia.

¿Y no pasó nada grave?

Pues no, de momento seguimos todos bien, excepto yo, que acabé en el hospital y no fue precisamente por eso –puntualizó el chico.

Si… Sigo sin entender por que me salvaste.

Oh, vamos, nuestra banda está compuesta por buena gente.

Y… ¿Crees que yo podría acercarme más a Li?

Woow… ¿Te gusta Li, eh? Bueno, es normal en todas las chicas…

No… No es eso… Tiene algo que me atrae… -admitió la chica sonrojada.

Hum… Bueno, Naoko se fue de la banda… Con un intenso entrenamiento y actuando de forma adecuada… Tal vez puedas llegar a ser uno de nosotros. Creo que con Shaoran de líder nos costará introducirte en la banda, pero siempre puedes ser amiga nuestra. A las chicas les caerás bien.

¿En serio?

Sí, aunque ahora estamos todos muy bien, tratamos de protegernos unos a otros, pero debes saber que en cada una de las peleas nos jugamos la vida. Por eso debes estar bien entrenada.

Disculpe –una voz sonó desde la puerta y segundos después, una doctora apareció en la habitación -. Bien, señor Hiragizawa, vengo a hacerle a algunas pruebas. ¿Podría dejarnos a solas, señorita? Puede esperar en sala de este mismo piso, la avisaré cuando acabe.

Si, doctora, perdone las molestias –dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación. La chica se dirigió a la sala de espera que se encontraba en una gran habitación, con cómodos sillones, un televisor, y algunos cuadros alegres colgados de las paredes. En la habitación descansaban varias personas. Un señor elegante, al aparecer un abogado o un hombre de negocios, vestía un traje azul marino y una corbata a juego, leía el periódico mientras descansaba. A unos dos metros, una mujer de unos 25 años lloraba sin parar mientras una enfermera, desconocida para Sakura, intentaba consolarla diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que de todas formas, no estaba tan grave. Y, frente al televisor, una niña de unos 7 años miraba los dibujos animados, sentada junto a su madre, una mujer rubia que observaba con una sonrisa en los labios a su hija. Sakura se dirigió a un sillón vacío junto al televisor. La niña la observó unos segundos antes de voltear a ver a su madre, que le sonrió de nuevo. La pequeña se acercó a Sakura y empezó a hablarle.

¡Hola¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura¿y tú?

Ayaki, pero puedes llamarme Aya –dijo la niña sonriendo de igual manera que momentos antes había hecho su madre.

Aya es un nombre muy bonito.

Gracias… Dicen que el nombre es la primera muestra de afecto que unos padres le dan a su pequeño, por eso…, todos los nombres son bonitos.

Si… Supongo que sí.

¿Y por que estás aquí, Sakura?

Atropellaron a un amigo mío, vine a visitarle…

Oh, mi hermanita Rika sufrió graves heridas en una pelea, ella también está aquí¿verdad, mami?

Sí, hija, ella sigue aquí –respondió la madre en un tono más serio viendo como una doctora entraba en la sala de espera. La doctora dudó un momento y observó la sala, al reconocer a Sakura se dirigió hacia ella.

El señor Hiragizawa se ha recuperado perfectamente, aún no nos explicamos como pero creo que puede irse. Iré a rellenar el alta. Mañana por la mañana saldrá del hospital.

¡Mira, mamá¡Sakura conoce a Eriol!

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario de la niña. Se giró para verla y se puso a su altura agachándose un poco.

¿Tú conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa?

Si… -dijo la pequeña apretando sus puños- ¡Él y su estúpida banda consiguieron que mi hermana se fuera de casa! –gritó mientras derramaba todas las lágrimas de las que era capaz.

¡Ayaki! No vuelvas a gritar así, te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital.

Lo siento, mamá. Dile al señor Eriol que esta familia lo odiará por siempre, por arrebatarnos a mi única hermana.

Después del incidente y de conseguir que medio hospital se enterara de la noticia, Sakura se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Eriol, esta vez más triste, cosa que el muchacho pudo observar.

¿Qué pasó?

Oh, nada, nada.

Vamos, Sakura, hace un momento estabas feliz, y creo que tendrías que estarlo más después de saber que me darán el alta… ¿Qué pasó en este pequeño espacio de tiempo?

¿Conoces a Rika? No se su apellido, solo se que tiene una hermana que se llama Aya.

¿Qué la pasó a Rika?

¿La conoces?

Claro, es uno de los nuestros.

Su familia está en la sala de espera. Al parecer Rika sufrió heridas en una pelea.

Oh, no. ¿Podrías conseguir el número de su habitación?

Si, claro. Aunque… Esa familia está algo molesta por el hecho de que Rika pertenezca a la banda, mejor que no te vean por aquí.

¿Entonces podrías ir tu en mi lugar?

Bueno, supongo que sí.

Dile que mañana, cuando me den el alta, iré a visitarla.

Muy bien, conseguiré su habitación.

Gracias, Sakura.

La joven Kinomoto salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de espera, si la doctora que atendía a Rika aún no le había dado noticias a su familia, seguramente aún seguirían allí.

¡Aya! –llamó Sakura. La pequeña volteó a ver quien era la persona que hacía mención de su nombre.

Ah… Hola Sakura. ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo preocupada.

Sí, la verdad es que necesito un favor… Un favor muy grande¿tú me ayudarías?

¡Claro! Lo que sea, solo pide.

Bueno pues… Me gustaría saber en que habitación se encuentra tu hermanita Rika.

¿Eriol te dijo que me la pidieras…?

No, solo quiero conocerla, y como tengo tiempo libre, quería pasarme esta tarde para ver como seguía.

Lo siento… No puedo darte ese numero, no quiero que Eriol vea más a mi hermanita mientras pueda permitirlo.

Ayaki, nos vamos. Despídete de tu amiga.

Sí, mamá. Lo siento, Sakura, de verdad me gustaría ayudarte –añadió haciendo una reverencia ante la joven.

Bueno… Si no puedo conseguir que ella me diga la habitación… Tendré que conseguirla yo misma -pensaba Sakura.

Y sin nada más, y con cuidado, vigilando en cada giro, siguió a la niña y a su madre hasta el quinto piso, girando a la izquierda, dos puertas a la derecha… sala 523, perfecto. Así de simple, Ayaki y su madre estarían visitando sin duda alguna a Rika, la mayor de la familia, en la habitación 523 de la quinta planta.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios de la autora:

Hi! Aquí de nuevo con uno de mis aburridos capitulos. Muchitos besos a todos aquellos que lo leen. Se que es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero si no lo acababa ya una personita me asesinaba (nah, es broma, jaja).

Bueno, gracias una vez más por soportarme a mi y a mis absurdas ideas y esperenme de nuevo el año que viene (otra broma, o eso espero…, n.nU). Bye!

Sango-chan95


	3. Capitulo 3

Les presento a todos mi nuevo fic. También es con los personajes de CCS y, una vez mas, aquí tampoco habrá magia, perdonen las molestias.

Por último, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que el título de este fic lo saqué de un libro con el mismo nombre, lo recomiendo a todos aquellos a los que les guste la lectura.

**(Sigo pensando que FanFiction tiene algunos fallos ultimamente, por favor, hagan como en el resto de los capitulos, paciencia, por favor, si alguien lo prefiere puede agregarme al msn y pedirmelo por allá, besos)**

* * *

Rebeldes

Capítulo 3.

Sí, lo sabía, aquello no estaba bien… Solo era un favor para Eriol, cierto, pero ahora que había averiguado la habitación… Podría volver atrás y dejar que su amigo acabara el trabajo… Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, o al menos eso dicen… Sin poder resistirse más, Sakura se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. El ruido en la habitación contigua impedía que la joven pudiese captar las palabras que resonaban en el interior de la pequeña estancia. Después de varios minutos intentándolo sin descanso, por fin se dio por vencida. Se dejó caer en la pared y esperó, esperó, esperó… Aquellos minutos se le hacían eternos, parecía cierto que llevase esperando horas… Al fin, pudo sentir como algo dentro de la habitación se movía, tal vez estaban retirando las sillas de los visitantes. Y así fue, la chica Kinomoto se levantó y giró en el primer pasillo que encontró para ocultarse de la vista de Ayaki y de su madre, que, ambas, salían con un rostro sonriente y aliviado, al parecer no sería tan grave aquello que le hubiese pasado. La joven dudó unos momentos antes de entrar en la habitación y, finalmente y armándose de valor, penetró en la pequeña sala. Era muy parecida a la habitación donde se encontraba Eriol. El único cambio, era, tal vez, que las ventanas estaban situadas justo al otro lado de la sala. Sakura observó la habitación cuidado… Las dos camillas, en una, una señora anciana, de unos 60 años que, supuestamente habían operado hace poco, en la otra, una chica, joven, de su misma edad. Sin duda, Rika, si en aquella habitación se encontraba, debía ser la segunda. Se dirigió hacia la joven, la cual se la quedó mirando, posiblemente intentando recordar si había visto antes el rostro de la joven.

No, no me conoces… ¿Te llamas Rika? –la chica asintió desde la camilla- Bien… Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. He venido a preguntar por tu salud de parte de Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa, supongo que debes conocerlo.

Sí…, lo conozco¿pero como se enteró Eriol de que…?

Él también está en este hospital, yo coincidí con tu madre y tu hermana en la sala de espera… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien… Por suerte no fue nada grave, un par de puntos aquí y allá y cuando terminen de sanar podré estar fuera…

Perdone… -dijo una enfermera de rostro agrio- Usted no puede estar aquí, señorita, los pacientes deben tomar sus alimentos ahora, le agradecería que abandonase la estancia y volviera mañana por la mañana.

Sí, lo siento, solo vine a preguntar… -se disculpó Sakura.

No importa, dile a Eriol que gracias por preocuparse, y gracias a ti también por hacernos este favor a ambos para mantenernos comunicados. Espero verte pronto, Sakura.

Yo también… Recupérate pronto.

Lo haré –respondió la chica con una sonrisa angelical que iluminó su pálido rostro.

Sakura, una vez más, abrió la puerta y salió a paso decidido de la habitación. Todas las visitas ya salían de las habitaciones de sus seres queridos y las salas de espera empezaban a quedar vacías, sólo aquellas personas que pasarían la noche allí, aún andaban por los pasillos.

Bueno… Eriol ya está recuperado, es la hora de salir, y yo he pasado varias noches fuera de casa… Mejor será que hoy vuelva y me pase por aquí en la mañana. pensó la chica de ojos verdes, y así fue como se dirigió al final del pasillo donde se encontraban el ascensor y las escaleras de emergencia. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó algunos segundos, ya no quedaba casi nadie en los pasillos del hospital, sólo las enfermeras a las que les tocaba hacer ronda y utilizaban otro ascensor para el personal, así que la chica bajó sola, hasta la planta baja. Aki se encontraba en la recepción, tenía que pasar por allí por fuerza, así que no le costaría nada pasar a saludarla.

Buenas noches –saludó Sakura.

Buenas noches, Sakura.

¿Te toca hacer la recepción?

Sí, aunque por la noche solo nos turnamos por aquí, puesto que no viene nadie de visita, solo nos quedamos algunos minutos y volvemos a la ronda.

Una noche dura… -comentó Sakura.

Sí, algo cansada, estaré toda la semana con turno de noche, por eso puedo dormir durante el día, como los vampiros –asintió sonriendo.

Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, que pases una buena noche durante tu guardia, Aki.

Igualmente, y ten cuidado por el camino.

Sí, muchas gracias –la chica hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida del hospital. Una vez en la calle, miró a ambos lados, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que caminar sola de noche, así que eligió el camino más corto aunque menos iluminado.

Sigo pensando que venir sola por acá no es buena idea… Tal vez debería coger un taxi… -la chica reaccionó. Oh, vamos¡un taxi! Pero si mi casa está justo a algunas manzanas… No pasará nada…

Mientras Sakura caminaba asustada por la calle intentando convencerse de que todo saldría bien, una sombra apareció en la esquina de la calle.

Solo son sombras, tranquila, ya falta poco para llegar

¡Hey! –una voz masculina sonó a su espalda, se encontraba justo detrás de ella -. ¿Eres de Tomoeda?

S-Sí –tartamudeó la chica.

Bien, preciosa, le preguntaremos a mi líder si realmente eres de aquí, no quiero intrusos en este barrio –concluyó el muchacho sujetándola del hombro.

Yamasaki –llamó una tercera voz.

El primer chico se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz y se dio la vuelta automáticamente para saludar a su líder.

Suelta a la chica –dijo la misteriosa sombra que en ese momento caminaba hacia ellos.

Pero…

He dicho que la sueltes, Yamasaki, no quieras llevarme la contraria.

Muy bien, Li –el muchacho llamado Yamasaki soltó a la chica y le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras se colocaba frente a su líder.

Ahora márchate.

Sí, como ordenéis.

Li esperó unos minutos hasta que el muchacho hubo desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Cómo está Hiragizawa?

Ante la pregunta, Sakura pudo reconocer la voz y, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en el pequeño callejón, también los ojos del chico que se encontraba ante ella, Shaoran Li.

Saldrá mañana.

Bien. ¿Dónde vives?

A dos manzanas de aquí…

Te acompaño a casa.

Pero…

¿No quieres que te acompañe?

No, no es eso.

Pues entonces vamos –finalizó el chico en un tono seco y empezando a caminar.

Yamasaki… ¿También es parte de tu banda?

Eso es cosa que no te incumbe –respondió sin girarse.

Y… ¿Rika¿La chica del hospital?

¿Rika¿Qué sabes de ella?

También se encuentra en el hospital. Pude hablar con ella. Esa chica… ¿Te importa mucho?

No hagas preguntas, sólo camina.

Entonces supongo que fue Naoko la que dejó la banda… -inquirió Sakura con cuidado.

¡He dicho que no hagas preguntas! –gritó el chico enfadado.

Eso de ahora… No era una pregunta, sólo una suposición –dijo la chica con calma. Habían llegado frente a su casa -. Es aquí, gracias por el paseo.

Escucha –dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos por primera vez -. Esto es serio, supongo que ese chismoso de Eriol te habrá contado sobre nuestra banda –la chica asintió -. Bien, estamos enfrentados al grupo vecino, es peligroso, quieren hacernos sufrir pero no pueden con nosotros, estamos demasiado unidos, de todas formas ya han herido a Rika. Si alguien me ve contigo, no dudará en herirte también. Si ves algo sospechoso, quiero que acudas a mi, de todas formas me ves todos los días en el instituto, así que no te será difícil.

Como quieras –respondió la chica sin inmutarse.

Hablo en serio, Kinomoto. Se que si te ven por aquí irán a por ti.

Oh, vamos, no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola.

Promete que me avisarás si notas algo, por muy tonto que sea.

Lo prometo –dijo la chica alargándole el brazo, repitiendo el gesto que hizo en el hospital, la primera vez que se vieron, solo que esta vez el chico sí que estrechó la suave mano que le era tendida-. Y no te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola –añadió la chica mientras abría la puerta de su casa y se giraba de nuevo para guiñarle un ojo a Li, el cual, una vez desaparecida la joven, miró a ambos lados de la calle y regresó, caminando en silencio, hacia el lugar donde su prima ya le esperaba ansiosa.

* * *

Buenos días, Sakura.

¡Hola, Tomoyo!

Te veo más animada… -observó una joven de ojos azules y pelo largo que acababa de ver a su amiga entrar al salón de clases -. ¿A que se debe?

Es que hoy Eriol saldrá del hospital.

¿Si? Me alegro mucho, amiga.

Si…

En ese momento, el profesor entró al salón. Los alumnos dejaron de hablar con sus compañeros y se dirigieron a sus asientos, mientras el profesor pasaba lista, los alumnos sacaban su material. La clase pasó aburrida, por lo cual, sin darse cuenta, a la hora del recreo, Sakura había llenado la último hoja de su cuaderno con un montón de caritas muy parecidas a las que tendría un osito de peluche.

¿Vamos a comer juntas?

Pues claro, Tomoyo, como siempre.

Sí, tienes razón –dijo Tomoyo empezando a bajar las escaleras hacia el patio escolar. Una vez allí, se sentaron a la sombra de un gran roble. Ambas empezaron a desenvolver sus almuerzos, aunque fueron interrumpidas por un comentario de la chica de ojos azules -. Oye… No lo he visto mucho… Pero… ¿Ese de allá no es Eriol Hiragizawa?

¿Eh? –Sakura quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta de su amiguita y volteó en la dirección que la joven señalaba para ver como Eriol, Li y su prima, almorzaban varios metros de donde se encontraban ellas. El chico de mirada azulada miró a Sakura y le sonrió, la chica repitió el gesto -. Si…, sí es él.

Pues si que está recuperado…

Bueno… Yo no soy médico, pero si está aquí bien será por algo.

Sí, Sakura, tienes razón –en ese momento, el timbre que daba por finalizado el recreo retumbó por todo el patio. Eriol, alzando una mano, llamó la atención de Sakura y le indicó que se acercara.

Tomoyo… Tu ves tirando, enseguida te alcanzo –dijo Sakura observando como Li y su prima también se dirigían a su respectivo salón. La chica caminó hasta donde se encontraba su joven amigo -. ¿Cómo es que saliste tan pronto del hospital?

No tenía más ganas de estar allí –dijo sonriendo.

Oh… Y… ¿Qué querías?

¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías acercarte más a Li? –la chica asintió -. Pues bien, siempre dejamos entrar a la banda a los novios o novias de los que forman parte de nuestra banda por que les tenemos confianza, así que Shaoran no se podrá negar si sales conmigo, Sakura. No tiene por que ser nada serio, solo para entrar y ganarte la confianza del líder.

Ah… Es que lo encuentro demasiado precipitado…

Lo sé, aunque piensa que solo seremos amigos. No te forzaré a nada, pero te pido por favor que te lo pienses bien y me des una respuesta mañana.

¿Mañana…? Bueno, ok, mañana te digo.

Hasta luego entonces.

Bye, Eriol.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comentarios de la Autora:

Holaaaas! Un capi más¿Cómo han estado? Espero que todos mejor que yo, aunque… ya ven, esta vez, a pesar de tener examenes, en mis pequeñísimos ratos libres, a parte de estar en el msn también escribo la continuación del fic. Así que me haría muy feliz que continuaran leyendo esta historia al igual que todos los que siguieron la primera.

Sango-Chan95


End file.
